masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
M-5 Phalanx
The M-5 Phalanx Heavy Pistol is a heavy pistol in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3. Mass Effect 2 Description Highly accurate and lethal sidearm. Effective against armor; weak against shields and biotic barriers. Upgrades the Predator heavy pistol. The M5 Phalanx is the product of the Alliance's Offensive Handgun Project that developed a close-in weapon to be used on armored or shielded targets with no loss of stopping power in comparison to the soldier's assault rifle. The Phalanx enjoys a ballistics advantage even over most "hand cannons" and features an integral laser sight which is highly visible even in bright lighting conditions. Civilian variants are often purchased by colonists on planets that have particularly dangerous big game animals. Acquisition Available through purchase of the Firepower Pack DLC. Squad Use This weapon can be used by Jack, Jacob, Miranda, Mordin, Tali, Kasumi, Liara and Wilson. E-Mail from the Illusive Man Player Notes Important Notes *The laser sight only appears when aiming the weapon with the left trigger or right mouse button. It has a slight "boot-up" time as opposed to the crosshair, which is instantaneous. This delay is increased when firing from behind cover. *Adverse lighting conditions can also make the beam difficult to see. *The sway of the laser sight is extreme when moving, thus it is highly recommended to fire from behind cover. *The M-5 boasts extraordinary accuracy and damage: **It is an effective all-round weapon, but shines at long range for players without sniper rifle training. **It is great for placing headshots, notably for finishing off an YMIR Mech once its shields are down, or for killing Blood Pack foot soldiers from a distance. *Armor Piercing Ammo or Inferno Ammo are effective ammunition powers for augmenting the M-5's tremendous damage. *Squadmates do not tend to fire this weapon as often as they do with the Carnifex, making the Carnifex a better option for them. *Squadmates also are less effective with this weapon than the Carnifex due to its much slower rate of fire. Squadmates tend to empty the clip prior to returning to cover, and oftentimes they are cut down by enemy fire before discharging the entire clip. The Carnifex fires the same amount of rounds in half the time, keeping squad members in cover. *For Shepard, however, this weapon is superior due not only to its superior firepower, but its expanded ammunition reserve (which is not a liability for squadmates). Class Specific Notes *With all upgrades, a critical hit, and Heightened Adrenaline Rush, this weapon can do around 550 damage against armor (Commando or Shock Trooper evolution makes a minor difference) making this pistol very handy in the hands of a Soldier. **Without a critical, it will still do approx. 440 damage. *For an Infiltrator, the Phalanx is a viable alternative for taking down multiple armored targets in rapid succession, without the lengthy reloads of the Widow or M-92 Mantis. Mass Effect 3 Description The M-5 Phalanx is the product of the Alliance's Offensive Handgun Project, a close-in weapon to be used with no loss of stopping power in comparison with a soldier's assault rifle. The Phalanx enjoys a ballistics advantage over most heavy pistols. Civilian variants are often purchased by colonists on planets that have particularly dangerous big-game animals. Acquisition *'Single-player:' Priority: Tuchanka: At the top of a long set of stairs before you head into the Maw Hammers. (Purchasable from Kassa Fabrication if missed during the mission.) *'Multiplayer:' Randomly rewarded by purchasing an item pack. Player Notes ;Single-player *Unlike the Phalanx in Mass Effect 2, the version available in Mass Effect 3 is not equipped with a laser sight, features a much higher rate of fire, and has twice the magazine capacity. *The Phalanx also now does less damage than the M-6 Carnifex. *Because of its moderate damage, very high accuracy, and good rate of fire, the Phalanx is a very flexible pistol. It fires almost as quickly and at the same distances as the M-3 Predator, with a slight "action delay." However, the Phalanx does more damage than the Predator which could make it a good alternative. This means you can engage the enemy in a variety of different situations, from taking down squads of weak enemies, to softening up strong targets. ;Multiplayer *The Phalanx isn't recommended on harder difficulties against tough enemies like the Cerberus Atlas Mech, since the Phalanx isn't as effective against shields and only moderately effective against armor, and the Mech has large amounts of both. *The biggest advantage of the Phalanx however is that while it doesn't have an overwhelming strength, it also has no overwhelming weakness. *Higher damage and lower recoil than most SMGs can also make it a better secondary weapon for Snipers. *When paired with the Pistol Piercing Mod, the Phalanx becomes very effective at taking down Guardians at close range on bronze, with only 6 headshots required. This is very useful as it allows low level Vanguards who cannot use their powers to damage them nor carry a heavier pistol, such as the Paladin, as they want a higher power recharge bonus, to defeat them easily. *This can be a good sidearm for players who want to use their powers frequently due to its balanced nature and light weight. Trivia *A Phalanx is a tactical formation in which spear- or pike-men form into a rectangle, marching in close formation, with the front ranks interlocking their shields and the rear ranks wielding their weapons over the shields of those in front, allowing more soldiers to be engaged in combat while simultaneously discouraging attacks against the formation, especially by cavalry. The phalanx was most famously employed by the Macedonian armies of Alexander the Great. *BioWare developer Christina Norman nicknames the Phalanx the "dismantler," citing its extreme power and accuracy that allows the player to shoot the legs off every mech in one shot if they choose.Christina Norman's blog Secrets of the Firepower Pack *Despite the in-game text, the pluralization of "Phalanx" is not "Phalanxes," but "Phalanges." *The laser sight on the Phalanx was designed to be both a benefit and a negative compared to a crosshair. While shots fired will hit exactly where the laser dot is aimed, it is more difficult to place the laser dot in the desired location when compared with a crosshair because the beam sways. *The Phalanx does not "collapse" like other weapons do in Mass Effect 2 when unused. This is most visible on squadmates who can use pistols but not SMGs. *The N7 Eagle is a variant on the Phalanx. References See also *Heavy Pistols Category:Systems Alliance